doughnutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krispy Kreme
Krispy Kreme is a Doughnut brand which was released in 1937. Sold Donuts Available *Original Glazed *Maple Iced Glazed *Chocolate Iced Glazed *Glazed Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Iced Glazed With Sprinkles *Chocolate Iced with KREME Filling *Chocolate Iced Custard Filling *Glazed Lemon Filling *Glazed Raspberry Filling *Powdered Cake *Powdered Strawberry Cake *Traditional Cake *Chocolate Iced Cake *Cinnamon Apple Filled *Powdered Blueberry Filled *Sugar Doughnut *Glazed Sour Cream *Glazed Blueberry Cake *Glazed With KREME Filling *Glazed Cinnamon *Dulce De Leche *New York Cheesecake *Cinnamon Bun *Chocolate Iced Raspberry Filled *Football Doughnut *Baseball Doughnut *Tennis Ball Doughnut Limited Currently Available *Caramel Dutch Apple Pie *Key Lime Pie Expired *Mocha Kreme Doughnut *Caramel Coffee Kreme Doughnut History A LUCKY HAND - 1930’S Krispy Kreme’s story began in the 1930’s when the Sydney Harbour Bridge had only just opened. Legend has it that a young Vernon Rudolph, the man destined to be the ‘King of Krispy Kreme’ won the secret yeast raised doughnut recipe in a poker game with a French Chef in New Orleans. A HOLE IN THE WALL – 1937 As Vernon’s new business grew he expanded to Winston-Salem in North Carolina where he opened the first official Krispy Kreme store. Originally a wholesaler, as demand for his delicious doughnuts grew, he saw the opportunity to create a retail business by cutting a hole in the building wall and selling direct to customers. THE PERFECT DOUGHNUT – 1940'S – 50’S As Krispy Kreme’s fame spread, so the number of stores grew. Vernon knew that customers would keep coming back if they were confident they’d always enjoy the same delicious taste, no matter where they bought his doughnuts. So to ensure consistent excellence, Vernon developed the Krispy Kreme automatic doughnut cutter machine to deliver the perfect mix every time. This was the first prototype of the continuous yeast doughnut-making equipment you see today in our Factory stores. It’s this very cool machine that gives our doughnuts their perfect shape, day in day out. DESIGN OF AN ICON – 1960'S – 90’S The classic Krispy Kreme store with its hallmark green tile roof and heritage road signs first appeared in the ‘60’s. You can still see modern examples at our current Mascot, Liverpool, Penrith and Fountain Gates stores. Sadly Vernon passed away in 1976 but his beloved Krispy Kreme still lives on today. As a testament to his vision, Krispy Kreme has earned its place as an American icon with many important company artefacts being featured in the collection of the Smithsonian’s Institute’s National Museum of American History. PROUDLY AUSTRALIAN – TODAY Krispy Kreme Australia is proud of being the first country outside the U.S.A. to make the iconic Original Glazed Doughnuts. We’re proud that Krispy Kreme doughnuts are made daily and so you’ll always know when we’re serving fresh and hot off the line, just look for the ‘Hot Now’ light. What’s next? The sky’s the limit. With exciting new doughnut flavours always on the horizon, as well as fantastic new treats, like our new baked delights, anything is possible… Trivia *Krispy Kreme has a secret, highly guarded recipe. *Their official website is: http://www.krispykreme.com Gallery Doughnut logo.jpg|Logo Doughnut.png|Types of Doughnuts A list of Doughnut flavours.png|The menu Doughnuts-from-Krispy-Kreme-Desktop-Wallpaper.jpg|A box of Original glazed Doughnuts kk073easterwebsit139cad5.jpg|The Krispy Kream Easter special doughnuts-1600x1200.jpg|Krispy Kream Doughnuts shakebanner14.jpg|Do the Shake Category:Krispy Kreme Category:Outlets